Primal Acts
by OffMyLeash
Summary: Malora smut series, with a bit of a plot to keep it going. AU. Established relationship. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey folks. So, if you've been reading my other Malora story (which is really good btw and you should totally read if you haven't been already) you know that I promised my readers a reward for helping me achieve 100 reviews and this is that reward.**

**This is a complete, stand alone story, so it isn't related to OWaC in anyway. Also, if you noticed in the summary I called this a series, meaning that this won't be a one shot, but that also means the chapters won't be continuous like in OWaC (basically meaning that the time frame of certain chapters will be different and whatnot).**

**And, NO this is NOT the AU I was asking about at the end of Ch.5 Pt.4, so don't get scared guys ;p Hope it's up to par. It's been a minute since I've written any smut, but I promise, it will only get dirtier from here ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"I'll be back this evening," Stefan said, from his seat stop the cart. "Be sure to get yer chores done." He ordered gruffly.

"Yes father," Aurora agreed, stepping up to kiss his bearded cheek, causing him to cough once in embarrassment.

He wasn't the most affectionate man. Once she stepped back down he gave a sharp nod of his head before clicking the reigns and taking off. Aurora watching him disappear get further and further away before she turned to go about her tasks.

Aurora paused to wipe the sweat from her brow. Blowing a lock of hair that had fallen loose from her pony tail out of her face. Her eyes darting over to one of the horses as he blew out some air, shaking his head.

"You're making fun of me," he said, going over and rubbing his snout, earning a knicker for her action.

Her attention shifted when she ears the fluttering of wings. Looking up towards the rafters and spotting a black raven that had landed. The creature shifting about, looking down at her in curiosity.

Tucking her lower lip between her healthy, white teeth (odd for a peasant) she smiled, as her eyes seemed to come alight.

Giving the horse's head a final pat, she returned to her chores. Ignoring the caw of the raven as she continued her task, turning her back in the direction of the Moors; smile only growing when she heard the bird take off.

Aurora made sure to put too much effort into her actions. Bending over the door of an empty stall, instead of walking inside. Getting onto her knees, hips high in the air, as she searched for something. Turning to face the Moors and she scrubbed the floor, showing off her cleavage.

Of course, all these things were completely accidental, and the growl she heard could be nothing more than a hungry wolf.

Aurora continued to work, even when she heard the flapping of wings far stronger than a raven's sounding. She didn't even look behind her when she heard the quick pounding of footsteps. However, it was only when her hips were grabbed roughly, and pulled back with equal amounts of force right into a pelvis, did she acknowledge the other presence with a gasp as her back arched.

"Hello Maleficent," she greeted, peering over her shoulder at the winged and horned faerie, looking up through her eyelashes.

The magical woman didn't respond right away. Instead, she leaned over, resting her weight atop Aurora's back; hand coming up to grab a handful of golden curls, drawing the younger's head back and up slightly.

"You naughty little beast," came the husky response, her lips right next to Aurora's ear, before sinfully red lips were kissing flesh. Sharp teeth nipping just below the peasant's ear.

Earning a soft moan from the shorter, as Aurora's head tilted to the side in response. Giving the faerie access to her neck. A low growl of approval as Maleficent noticed the move.

"You think it fun to tease me?" Maleficent questioned, voice laced with burning desire, as her lips went to the side of Aurora's neck.

Bestowing more than kisses upon the flesh. Her tongue trailing along one of the many veins that reseted below the surface, causing Aurora to tilt her head further. The human's hand coming up to grasp at the brunette's head, in an effort to keep Maleficent there.

"Are you denying you like it?" Aurora challenged, a smile on her lips, before another moan escaped her, causing the hand she hand in Maleficent's hair to tighten-nails lightly scratching the faerie's scalp.

She could feel her whole body coming alight, as if someone were starting fires all across it.

Once again, Aurora felt her head jerked back. Maleficent giving a final lap at her neck before withdrawing to catch the younger's eyes. Forced eye contact, Aurora had come to learn, was how the faerie judged the importance of a conversation.

"You play with fire," the winged woman warned, as usual.

Aurora licked her lips, noticing how those multi-colored eyes watched her display. "I am not afraid of your fire," she stated, as she did every-time, pushing her hips back earning a hiss from the horned woman.

A smirk coming onto the farm girl's mouth. "Oh dear, did my display tease you too much?" She questioned in too innocent a tone. Maleficent's verbal response wasn't even necessary. The blonde could feel the answer to her question poking against her backside. "Are you planning on taking me like a stallion takes a mare?" Noticing how those strong wings shifted from her words.

Her answer was having her lips roughly claimed by her mate.

Maleficent's tongue bathing her lips, demanding entrance to her mouth. Aurora was not one to submit so easily, and she resisted Maleficent's silent demand. Earning a flap of tawny colored wings to show her mates irritation.

"You are a stubborn little beast," came the comment as the faerie's hands wrapped around Aurora's waist, helping to guide the woman up, as Maleficent drew back, the human now resting between her legs.

"You know you love it," Aurora remarked, reaching back with both hands to grab the faerie's head.

"Perhaps," was the retort as Maleficent's hands traveled further down to Aurora's skirt. Fingers drawing up the material until it was bunched up high enough to show off long, toned legs. The taller woman wasting no time placing her hands on Aurora's inner thighs.

Slowly, drawing claw-like nails up along the expanse of skin.

The response was immediate. Aurora gasped loudly as the nerve endings there came alight. Her body arching, while her hold on Maleficent tightened, as she spread her legs a little wider to allow for better access.

A chuckle coming deep from within the brunette's throat, as her mouth returned to Aurora's neck.

Aurora's breathing was becoming ragged from the attention she was receiving. Her core aching knowing that Maleficent could do so much more to her. She needed that. She needed more from her mate.

She wanted it. Craved it.

"M-Maleficent," the name coming out in a whine as Aurora's body began to squirm.

A quick inhale when she felt the faerie's tongue trace the outside of her ear. "I can smell you Beastie," Maleficent growled heatedly into her ear, as she continued trailing her nails up and down the shorter's inner thighs. Never allowing her hands to go where they were desperately wanted. "Such an intoxicating musk."

Her words succeeding in both arousing and embarrassing Aurora. No matter how many times they'd been together, or how bold Aurora felt she was, certain statements from her partner always made the young woman blush.

"A sweetness, mixed with a level of spice," Maleficent continued, causing the youth to further squirm. "The taste is also to be desired." Earning a loud groan from Aurora, as she felt her heated flesh pulse, increasing the wetness between her legs.

At the same time, something of a snarl escaping the faerie as her nostrils flared, inhaling deeply to capture more of the scent, as her own arousal ached with excitement.

"Maleficent," Aurora whined again, whimpering she felt even her nipples ache with desire. "Maleficent. Maleficent." Being hit with a wave of impatience, as she leaned back into the older woman.

Taking hold of one of Maleficent's hands and bringing it up to her breast. Holding it there, giving a squeeze to show what she wanted. Maleficent chuckling low in her throat, though she did do what was silently begged of her.

The faerie's thumb slowly brushing over a taut nipple. Feeling the shudder go through her human from the action; silencing the blondes moans with a kiss.

This time, Aurora did not fight against her tongue. The sapphire eyed woman was quite eager for the appendage. Lightly nipping at Maleficent's tongue, before switching and sucking on the muscle.

Even when Maleficent's tongue retreated, Aurora's tongue followed. Her tongue diving into the faerie's mouth, which always managed to taste like fall to Aurora a. Her tongue running along the faerie's teeth, making sure to carefully tease sharp points (least she cut her tongue, as would not be the first time) as she carefully explored the cavern with her tongue.

Actions earning low moans of approval from the winged woman.

Eventually, the need for air became too much as they both broke apart. The peasant's chest heaving as she panted, trying to catch her breath, as her golden curls went every which way. Maleficent was a bit more controlled to the untrained eye, but subtle differences spoke volumes where the Guardian of the Moors was concerned.

Maleficent caught her breath before Aurora, and moved on to grace other parts of the girl's form with her mouth. Trailing kisses from the base of Aurora's ear, to her neck, to the upper portion of the blonde's shoulder. Every touch of her lips, flick of her tongue, and scraping of her teeth leaving fire in it's wake.

Each action drawing mewls of pleasure from the farmer's daughter.

Aurora jerking against her, as Maleficent now had both her hands lavishing the human's breasts. Expertly kneading the flesh, letting out moans against Aurora's neck when she felt hardened nipples brush against the palm of her hand; loving the high pitched noises her mate made when her nipples were pinched, rolled between a thumb and index finger.

Finally, Aurora could take no more teasing. She pulled away from the woman, only to quickly turn around to face Maleficent before pouncing. Her mouth smashed against Maleficent's before the faerie's back even hit the floor, wings expanded outward making such an action possible (Aurora knew Maleficent allowed it, as she possessed nowhere near the strength to force the woman to the ground).

She straddled the faerie, as she continued her assault of Maleficent's mouth. Her hands burying themselves in dark hair, as she held on to the older woman for dear life. Those hands moving, soon finding purchase wrapped around her lover's horns.

Their kiss breaking as a shuddering breath passed through blood red lips. Their gazes locked as Aurora gently ran her nails along the texture bone, from the tips all the way to the base; watching, mesmerized by the expressions coming across Maleficent's face.

Giving a tug, silently requesting Maleficent lift her head and tilt it forward. A request which the magical of the two complied with, without resistance. A guttural moan from her mouth moments later, when she felt Aurora apply her mouth.

Conscious of potentially injuring her partner, Maleficent made sure to keep her head as still as possible while Aurora worked. Inhaling sharply as she felt that hot tongue working both her horns, giving both equal attention and affection; wings lifting without Maleficent's command, feathers spreading before the entire appendage shivered to show their owners pleasure from Aurora's actions.

Then, Maleficent felt a forceful bite to the bone (not that any damage could be done, as human teeth held nowhere near the powerful to harm her horns)...

"Aurora!" Maleficent cried, her hips jerking from the body atop hers action. Hissing as she bared her teeth, hands going to latch on to Aurora's waist to keep the guardian grounded.

The hum Aurora released, traveling through the horn her mouth currently occupied. "I do so love playing with your horns," she confessed, while her free hand played with the other. Loving the feeling of Maleficent shifting, squirming, beneath her. "The sharpness of the tips...all the way down to the base," drawing her finger along as she spoke. "Plus the rings of texture...they're quite lovely, wouldn't you agree?"

The heavy breathing, coupled with Maleficent's need moving beneath her, was all the answer Aurora needed. Grabbing both horns and lowering Maleficent's head down to where she was no longer at risk of being gouged by them. "Still," she started, catching the faerie's eyes, biting her lower lip as she felt those sharp nails dig into her hips. "As much as I love playing with your horns," giving the appendages one final stroke as she removed her hands. "I love playing with these even more."

Placing her hands atop feathers, giving a gentle scratch. The young woman was certain, had her mate not had an iron grip on her already, she would have been bucked right off the faerie.

"Aurora!" Came the cry again, as those wings came and quickly wrapped around them, seeming to transport them to another place entirely.

The blonde just smile as she lowered her head to Maleficent's neck. Kissing along the pale skin while her hands worked the faerie's wings. Fingers diving into the sea of feathers, running from the wing-pit to the long flight feathers; from the wing shoulder to the tip of the talons.

Enjoying the sounds that Maleficent made, as the faerie's hands trailed along her body in encouragement. Aurora shifting so that one of her mate's legs rested between her thighs. Slowly, beginning to grind herself against Maleficent's leg.

Pulling her mouth away from Maleficent's throat to let out a long moan. Multi-colored eyes watching her, as Maleficent pushed her leg up to apply more pressure. When an unexpected slickness came across Maleficent's leg, having soaked through her dress, the faerie paused, giving Aurora an inquiring expression.

Even though Aurora's face was already flushed, Maleficent knew the new blush it was one from embarrassment. "I...I sensed you around earlier," the blonde started to explain. "I knew you would come so I...I didn't put on any-" Never getting a chance to say what they both now knew.

With an unsurprising show of strength, Maleficent flipped them over. Aurora now against the ground, with the horned woman between her legs. The sounds coming from the faerie, not to mention her spliced eyes (that reminded Aurora of stories of dragons), let her know that teasing was done.

Maleficent was ready to take her. Now.

Roughly, Maleficent ripped opened the younger's top, exposing Aurora's breasts. A pleased growl coming from her as she took in the sight; lowering her head to lavish them.

Mouth latching onto Aurora's right breast first. Sucking passionately on the mound, while using her tongue to flick and tease the rose colored nipple; catching the bus between her teeth, lightly tugging at it until it slipped from between them, only to repeat the process.

Maleficent's free hand lavishing the other mound with her fingers so it wouldn't be left out.

Aurora meanwhile was gasping for air. One hand holding onto a horn while the other clutched at Maleficent's shoulder. Her legs wrapping themselves around the taller's waist, as her hips moved with a mind of their own desperately seeking pleasure.

"Maleficent, please..." Aurora whined? Pleaded? Begged? "I can't...I need...I need..." Trailing as she screwed her eyes shut, biting on her lower lip.

Groaning as she felt hands push her skirt all the way up, exposing her core. A sharp gasp from Aurora as the cool air came into contact with her dripping core. Her sharp gasp followed up by a sharp cry when she felt two fingers stroke her.

Blue eyes snapping open, as Aurora arched off the ground from the contact. Maleficent drawing back, pushing herself up with her free hand, to look down at Aurora; watching as the young girl contorted with every stroke of the faerie's fingers.

Maleficent always found herself amazed by Aurora's heat. How those lower lips swelled just for her. How wet Aurora would become just for her. How Aurora would beg for her touch. Running her fingers over the girl's clit, earning a sharp jerk of hips, before trailing them downwards, pushing them inward, and peeking them inside Aurora just enough to tease.

A shuddering whimper coming from the young human from Maleficent's actions. Causing Aurora to beg, repeating Maleficent's name over and over (in a way no other could say) as she chewed on her lower lip. Aurora's whole body rocking as she brought her own hand up to her breast while the other went down below, in an attempt to provide the much needed pleasure that Maleficent was denying her.

The faerie snorted from Aurora's action, and, with a thought, Aurora's hands were pinned above her head, bound together by magic.

"Do not fret my precious Aurora," Maleficent stated when a frustrated whine came from the peasant, as she kicked her foot against the ground. "I will not let you die from my teasing." Came the assurance, as Maleficent flicked her wrist, removing her own dress.

Words earning a skeptical look from Aurora, before a loud moan escaped the bound woman's lips, when she felt Maleficent's member sliding along her folds. The faerie leaning over her, keeping Aurora's eyes as she brought her hand up, the one she had been prodding the shorter woman with moments ago. Smirking as she brought those fingers up to her lips, and licked Aurora's juices from them.

Aurora's lips parting as a strangled moan came from them. She was set to speak, but Maleficent never gave her the opportunity, as she took that moment of distraction to push into Aurora. Both women letting out groans from the feeling of being connected.

It was only when Aurora grabbed her face (being released from her bonds in the process), gently stroking sharp cheekbones, and placing a chaste kiss to her lips did Maleficent begin to move.

Grunts and deep moans coming from Maleficent as she set the pace between them; hard and fast, a pace they were familiar with, but as always experiencing different sensations. Hands coming to clutch at Aurora's thighs, pushing them further apart, allowing the faerie to go deeper with her movements.

Familiar sounds floating from the stables. Sounds that would cause trouble for both, if anyone were to ever overhear them.

Maleficent pulled away from Aurora when she did not hear the sounds she was used to hearing; that she were accustomed to. Seeing Aurora was biting at her lip, attempting to make a conscious effort to keep the noises down.

A light snort from Maleficent. It would seem she would just have to increase her efforts. Taking a moment to readjust their position before going at it with renewed vigor.

She pulled Auror into her, hips slamming against the younger woman's. Multi-colored eyes shining as she watched Aurora's breasts bounce from her actions; using a hand to come up and squeeze at one of them.

Maleficent's head going down to attack Aurora's collarbone, nipping at the skin there. Knowing that it was a rather sensitive area on her beloved. Growling herself when she felt Aurora's walls clench around her.

Gods, how Maleficent loved that searing heat. Throbbing. Aching. Pulsing. Quaking. Spasming. The faerie loved it all.

Being pulling from the sensations when she felt Aurora claw at her back. Nails digging into the skin as Aurora's hips lifted to meet her thrusts; shivering as those nails scratched near the base of her wings.

Another guttural noise exiting the faerie as Aurora latched onto her shoulder with her teeth. A hand coming to massage one of Maleficent's breasts, pushing the older woman closer toward the edge.

"H-harder..." Aurora struggled to speak, as she allowed herself to be lost in the sensations.

The sounds. The smells. The feelings. The sights. The tastes. Aurora reveled in it all.

Maleficent complied to the request. Using her wings to pound even harder into her mate. Losing her rhythm a bit as she felt Aurora beginning to tighten around her.

"Right there..." Came the moan against the faerie's ear. Aurora's lips teasing the pointed appendage. "Gods yes..." Her groan loud and strong as her head fell back.

And then her body jerked when Maleficent hit upon a rather sensitive cluster of nerves inside her. Successfully sending Aurora's pitch to a completely new level, as she all but rocked against the faerie.

"FUCK! ...yesss..." The human both shouted and hissed. "Maleficent! Gods, Maleficent!" Saying the name sharply, as she felt the pressure that had built in her stomach travel downward. It was enough to make her leg shake.

"Scream for me Aurora," Maleficent commanded, giving one final thrust, and that was all it took to send Aurora topping off the edge of the world.

When Aurora finally returned to the world, she was clinging to Maleficent. The horned woman having her wings drawn around them, shielding them. Offering her partner a dazed, loving smile. "Hey," came her hoarse greeting, before resting against the taller woman's shoulder.

"Hello," Maleficent responded, still unprepared to use what she felt was a 'human greeting', as she held the young girl in her arms.

"It's getting late," Aurora observed, as she noticed the sky darkening outside. Her father would be returning soon.

"It is," Maleficent confirmed. "I apologize for ruining your clothing."

Aurora laughed gently. "It's alright. I can fix it," she assured her mate. "Unless you..." Trailing off.

Maleficent gave a nod. "I did," she confirmed. "I spilled my seed onto your clothes."

Causing Aurora to draw back and look down at herself. Sure enough, Maleficent had done just that. It made Aurora wonder if human men had so much seed, or was it a faerie thing.

"I will bring you a new outfit tonight," came the assurance, as she tilted her head down to look at the farm girl.

Aurora couldn't stop smiling from that. "I'll be sure to leave my window open," she teased the faerie, moving to capture Maleficent's lips.

The faerie rolled her eyes from the comment, though she did return the kiss. Aurora knew that there was no need to do such a thing-a dangerous thing, as the faerie pointed out the first time she heard it; her magic allowed her to go anywhere she pleased.

"I should be returning to the Moors," Maleficent voiced after holding off on it in favor of a few minutes of kissing.

She knew Aurora hated when she left, just as Maleficent herself hated having to leave.

"Can I walk with you there?" Came the request, even though Aurora already knew the answer.

"No little Beastie," was the answer, as Maleficent lowered her head to nuzzle it against Aurora's. "Besides the fact that it is growing dark...I am not a fan of someone laying eyes upon your breasts." Giving a light, possessive growl to go with her words.

Succeeding in getting a laugh out of the younger woman, as Maleficent withdrew her wings. Using them to easily draw them both up, before settling them against her back. Both women standing facing each other.

"Do not be sad Aurora," Maleficent told her, seeing the saddened expression Aurora always wore when they had to part ways. "I shall return tonight, and you will see me twice in the same day."

Aurora nodded. "I know, and I'm happy about that, I just..." voice cracking a bit. "I hate this. I wish you stay."

Maleficent reaching out and drawing the girl into a hug, enveloping her in a wing as well. "As do I Beastie, but you and I both know that such a course of action would be unsafe.

I will not risk my mate's safety," came the firm statement.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before they had to part ways. Maleficent escorting Aurora to the house, just to squeeze out a few more minutes together. The blonde turning around to bestow upon the winged woman one final kiss.

A kiss so heated, that Aurora found herself pressed up against the door of her home. "You should get inside," Maleficent suggested, breathing a bit harder, as she spoke low.

"Y-yeah...I should..." Aurora agreed, as she reached behind her back to locate and turn the doorknob. "Until tonight then?"

"Until tonight Beastie," Maleficent agreed, not moving from where she was. Holding Aurora's eyes until the door gently closed, breaking the contact. Only then did the faerie draw back, stepping off the porch.

She listened as Aurora moved about for a few seconds within the house before spreading her wings and taking to the air. Her raven servant joining her as they both headed for their home of the Moors.

* * *

><p><strong>An2: So...how was it? Did it satisfy your smut craving? hmm... lol Also, since this thing is for you guys and you're such interactive readers/reviews, I'm asking you guys to give out scenarios for what you want to see in this thing. It's your treat.**

**Don't forget to tell me when you hit that review button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hiiiii~ Sorry this chapter took so long ^^; I've been struggling to write it, and being an asthmatic this time of year and fighting against the weather really wasn't helping me. But I promise the next chapter will come faster now that I've gotten some inspiration.**

**Also, you guys should totally follow me on tumblr under the username of 'offmyleash-1'. I really don't have anything of my own posted but if you want to leave prompts for me there, I'd be more than happy about that ^^.**

**Last, this chapter was beta'd by** **_WilhelJin_, one of the two betas I have for this story.  
><strong>

**A/n2: Seen end of chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Aurora dear, how lovely it is to see you," Fittle commented, as she and Thistletwit sat across from the young girl. "It seems like ages since you've last paid us a visit."

Thistletwit, giving an enthusiastic, nod of agreement.

Aurora graced the women with a smile. "I'm sorry about that," was the sincere apology, as she graciously accepted a cup of hot tea from Knotgrass, before the eldest of the trio took a seat. "Father and I have been really busy on the farm, getting everything ready, and trying to plant the last crops before winter."

Bringing the cup up to, carefully sip at the hot beverage. Letting out a strangled yelp when she, felt a hand high up on her leg. The feeling of light scratches trailing up and stopping on her inner thigh.

"Aurora?" Knotgrass questioned in a concerned tone from the sound the young woman had made.

The youngest among them taking the time to take a deep breath, before looking up and offering her aunts a smile. "I'm fine. Just burned my tongue is all," she assured them, even though her posture was tenser now than it had been moments before.

Feeling the light scratching resume along her inner thigh.

"So! How have you all been?" The blue eyed youth questioned, as she shifted in her seat. Legs parting just a little wider under the table.

That question got the trio talking. They all went on about their flower garden, and how they were looking to add new plant life, both to it and their food garden. Of course, when it came to the matter of deciding what they should add, the three sisters started to argue incessantly among themselves, before becoming involved in a hitting war.

Try as she might, Aurora just could not focus on their words. All of her attention was focused on her body; the feelings coursing throughout it to be more precise.

She could feel a hand gently stroking her thigh. Feel another one sliding along her side, before coming up and groping her breast; biting back a hiss when she felt a sharp pinch to her nipple that made her upper body tighten with even more tension.

She could also feel the ghosting of teeth across her neck. A soft whimper escaping her lips when she could feel them bite down; lowering her shoulder to expose more of her neck to that invisible mouth, as both heated mouth and tongue danced across the skin.

The actions causing the peasant to shift in her seat, though Aurora desperately felt like squirming. Though she couldn't, considering she was in the presence of her aunts, who would surely inquire to her movements; a knowledge that succeeded in turning the blue eyed farmer on all the more.

This was Maleficent's doing that much she knew. Being a faerie, the horned woman had a predisposition for mischief, though, Aurora suspected, faerie or not, the woman would have been mischievous either way.

Being a faerie only allowed for higher levels of mischievousness however.

Aurora's hold on her cup tightened as she felt invisible teeth tug playfully at her earlobe. A low gasp escaped her as she could feel the heat of the mouth, the cool saliva of the tongue; the throaty chuckle of Maleficent echoing in her ear, though Aurora knew the faerie wasn't even present beside her.

She could just sense the older woman's presence-she knew her mate quite well.

It wasn't long before Aurora could feel the pooling between her thighs. The blonde wishing she had worn a dark colored dress instead of a light colored one. With how things were going, it would only be a matter of time before she was soaking through both under underwear and dress.

Trying to gain some balance of control, Aurora adjusted her position, choosing to sit up straight while crossing her legs in the hope of stop Maleficent's torturous advancement along her leg.

For a moment, all touches stopped, and Aurora had naively believed that her mate had stopped...until she felt her legs being forced apart and opened quite wide. Clenching her teeth as she, felt sharp nails dig into her thighs. She should have known better. Maleficent was never one to back down, and the faerie just loved a challenge.

Aurora's nails scraping against her cup as she felt a possessive hand cup her sex forcefully.

"Aurora. Are you alright?" Knotgrass inquired, causing the argument to stop and all the attention to be drawn, to the young blonde, noticing how flushed the girl had become.

"I'm fine," came the strained response, as Aurora felt nails get dragged across her stomach. "It's just...a little warm in here that's all." The muscles in her legs tightening as she attempted to close them once again, but Maleficent was having none of that, keeping them apart with solid strength.

When she felt the pressure of lips at the base of her neck, Aurora pushed herself roughly away from the table and jumped up with enough speed to make the trio jump.

"I think, I'll go lay, down and wait for dinner," she announced. "Would you mind making my favorite?" She requested, earning nods from the three.

Fittle made a comment about making her specialty for Aurora, which got her challenged by Knotgrass, who was challenged by Thistletwit. Sending the three sisters into an argument once again, allowing Aurora to escape the room without question.

The young girl practically, tripping up the stairs, as she rushed for the privacy of her room. Of course, she never made it to the walled off safety of her room. Instead, the young blonde found herself being pinned against the wall, right next to the door of her room.

"You're evil," Aurora chastised in a low tone, just knowing that Maleficent could hear her wherever the faerie was residing.

She could practically feel the older woman chuckle, as she found her hands being magically restrained against the wall on either side of her head. A somewhat frustrated huff coming from the youth, as her fingers curled into fists. "Maleficent..." she meant to say normally, but it came out somewhat of a whine, as she struggled against invisible restraints.

Even though the older woman was not there, Aurora knew, just _knew_, the faerie could hear her as if Aurora was speaking right into a pointed ear.

"No...my aunts..." came the attempted explanation of why this shouldn't be happening in the hallway, where she could easily hear the three women still fighting among themselves and could easily come up and catch Aurora being...unladylike.

In response, Aurora found her breasts being grabbed forcefully. Watching how the material of her clothing deformed as if touched by an actual, physical presence; seeing with blue eyes how her breasts were pushed closer together as they were kneaded by expert hands, while her nipples grew hard from the stimulation and her breathing got just a little faster.

Aurora found herself squirming from five minutes of that alone, her back shifted restlessly against the wall, as her hands were eager to touch something.

"You are mine Aurora," came the statement against her ear, the young girl inhaled sharply just from the sound of Maleficent's voice. "To have whenever I want," taking another moment to tease Aurora's nipples. "Wherever, I want. However I want."

This time invisible hands tugged the top of Aurora's dress down, just enough to where the neckline exposed the girl's bra covered breasts. Repeating the same motion and exposing the blemish free skin of Aurora's breasts. An area that wouldn't be that way for much longer if Maleficent had some say about it.

Aurora said nothing against the statement. She couldn't, simply because she loved her mate's possessive nature. The fact that Maleficent acted upon those urges frequently, simply turned the young human on.

It also succeeded in making Aurora more voyeuristic...though it had taken time to get Aurora comfortable with even entertaining the idea of being intimate outside of her bedroom and during the day.

A low groan came from the human as she felt soft lips at the base of her throat. "Just as I am yours to have whenever, wherever, and however you wish," that soothing voice added, as the pressure of Maleficent's lips ghosted across her mate's skin. "We are each others." She finished as she forced her leg between the blonde's thighs, pressing it roughly against Aurora's throbbing pussy.

Causing a visible shiver to pass over the shorter woman, as Aurora's head tilted back, exposing her throat.

Immediately, Aurora started to move against the non-existent presence. Wanting badly to, soothe her hot libido. A soft, strained whimper being held in her throat as she moved.

Her throat aching all the more, when she felt, teeth against her neck. Her skin burning as she felt the long, slow raking of nails across her chest. Successfully causing the peasant, to bite down deeply into her lower lip.

By the stars, she could not take more of this torture.

"Maleficent..." the name a weakened plea as Aurora brought her hand up and began undoing the straps of her dress, loosening the material allowing the upper portion to fall away, exposing the upper half of her torso. "Torture me no more, you evil faerie."

Forcing herself to stop humping her mate's leg long enough to free herself from Maleficent's magic. Sidestepping as she pushed herself off the wall. Sauntering her way over to the railing-being mindful not to accidentally put herself in view of her arguing aunts-and standing before it. Slowly, carefully pushing, her dress from her hips.

Keeping her legs straight as she bent all the way over, making sure to look as sultry as ever as she exposed her heated sex. Her hair tumbling over one of her shoulders, as she glanced back with a 'come hither' expression etched on her face. It wasn't long before the blonde found herself being shoved forward, and bent over the railing. Strong hands clutching at her hips, keeping the youth from falling over; feeling Maleficent's magic bare down fully upon her.

A sharp thrust against her backside, had the young farmer's daughter gripping at the railing to remain grounded. Rolling her, hips back in response, into the invisible presence. The human shifting in a near desperate neediness as her back arched.

Feeling herself drawn back, so her torso was not draped over the railing, only so lips could nibble at her ear.

"You have no idea how badly I wish to breed you beastie," came the unexpected statement, Aurora gasped sharply, both from words and having fingers sliding along her folds. "To coat your, womb with my seed."

The arch in Aurora's back becoming so pronounced it was a wonder she didn't need medical attention. "Muh-Muhlficent!" Aurora said sharply, almost scandalized. "You...you know I-" her words cut off as she felt that feeling of a pulsing cock glide into her.

The blondes hand quick to slam over her mouth, to muffle the cry that followed seconds after the action.

"Yes, I do," came the grunt against the human's ear, as pressure was applied to both the youth's breasts as Maleficent began an aggressive pace. "And I respect your decision but...it does not stop my instinct to breed with my mate."

"To impregnate you...sire children with you," Maleficent's voice continued on. "To fill you with so much of my seed, that your tight little pussy cannot handle it at all." Her tone bestial, by the end of her sentence.

The winged faerie always got like that, as if she were bordering on restraint and control, even when she had seemed to have lost it by Aurora's standards.

All the commoner could do was groan in response. Feeling her inner walls clench at both something and nothing at the same time. She was made all the hotter by the fact that Maleficent was saying all these things, doing all these things, with her aunts just out of sight downstairs.

That at any moment anyone of the three sisters could come up the stairs and catch Aurora, looking like a bitch in heat.

"One day," the youth managed to whisper, as she felt one of her legs hiked up, and positioned against the railing. "One day we will..."

A rumble shaking her so deeply, she would be highly surprised if it went unheard.

"Until then you are content to test my control," Maleficent accused, biting the back of Aurora's neck. "Taunting, me with your body. Those childbearing hips..." sliding a hand across sensitive hipbones. "Perfect, for baring _my_ young."

"Those breasts," the horned woman continued as she took the opportunity to massage her mate's ample mounds. "They'll grow even larger when you carry my child...swelling with milk, becoming tender as they desperately seek a release that feeding _my_ offspring would provide."

Emphasizing, her point with a particularly rough thrust, before expertly turning Aurora around, back to the railing, without breaking stride.

The feeling of Maleficent's hands being replaced by the feeling of her mouth. Hot tongue bathing all in it's path and teeth eagerly leaving their mark in places only Maleficent's eyes were allowed to look upon. And Aurora reveled in the affection her mate bestowed upon her.

To hear _her_ faerie speak in such a way, displaying ownership and accessing her body, served to bring the peasant closer to the edge. She wanted desperately to wrap her legs around Maleficent-pull the woman in and never let go; but alas, she could not, opting for clawing at the wall instead.

"More," Aurora found herself begging as she moved to meet her partner's motions. "Tell me more."

An amused chuckle came from the Guardian of the Moors. "Why, my precious Aurora...does thinking about carrying my child arouse you?" came the teasing question. The answer was obvious already.

"Yes," the shorter admitted aloud, as she tried her very best to keep her vocals under control.

A low sound of approval came from the faerie due to Aurora's words. The feeling of a hand trailing, from the youth's neck, across her collarbone and over her breasts, until it rested upon Aurora's heated and glistening skin. The invisible limb, tracing patterns upon Aurora's taut stomach.

"Your breasts would not be the only things to grow," the older hummed next to the human's ear before drawing back and claiming pink, full lips possessively. "As the months would go by, your flat little stomach would swell as _**my**_ nestling would grow inside your womb."

"My body aches, just thinking about how the scent of your body would change due to **_my_** barin and magic swirling inside you," pride ringing in Maleficent's voice from the thought. "Everyone would know who would be responsible for your condition...everyone would know who your mate is..."

The faerie's tone becoming scratchy and ragged as a bit of her control slipped. "They would know just how strong she is, proving that she can protect her mate and young," she continued as Aurora's own breathing turned into short gasps. Blue eyes closing as all of her attention focused on Maleficent's words and voice, while she concentrated on the feeling. "They would know my name."

"Say it. Say **_my_** name Aurora," the winged woman demanded, as her hold on the human bordered on painful. "Let it be the only thing that falls from your lips in bliss. Let it be known that only **_I_** can make your world crumble around you...that no other ever will."

"Say my name," the taller repeated. "Show that no others name will ever pass through your lips as mine does. Say it. Speak your **_mate's_** name. _Say it._ **_Say it!_**"

And the pressure that had been building inside the young human finally broke through the dam.

"Malefi-!"

"Aurora! Dinner's ready!" came the surprising call from downstairs, that overshadowed Aurora's own interrupted cry.

Had the blonde not been lost to the throws of her passion, she would have been incredibly embarrassed. Instead, all she could focus on was riding out her orgasm. Nails digging into the wood as she whimpered her mate's name over and over again between heavy pants and a trembling form.

She would have collapsed on the floor had strong, invisible arms not captured her.

"Aurora?" came the call again from downstairs, from the eldest sister.

"Maybe she's sleeping?" Thistletwit suggested in her usual way when they received no answer the second time.

"Well, one of us will have to go fetch her."

"I''ll go."

"No, me."

"Why do you get to go? I want to be the one."

"Honestly," Maleficent began with a sigh as she listed to them begin to bicker all over again. "I do not know how you manage to put up with their idiotic arguing."

She earned a breathless laugh in response. "It taught me how to put up with you," Aurora teased as she attempted to regain her breath. She was certain Maleficent had rolled her eyes in retort.

She felt the magic drawback, only to surround her again as her clothes were returned to her body and her hair returned to its previous state. Aurora looked as she had earlier, as if she had not just been fucked mere minutes ago; and, were it not due to her overheated and hypersensitive skin and the scent encompassing her like armor that would have indeed been the case.

"I suggest you make an appearance before they continue, until the mountains crumble," Maleficent recommended, receiving an amused smile in response.

"Should I be expecting another magical visit from you today?" Aurora wondered with an arched eyebrow, a naughty smile on her lips.

A pause. "Well, I suppose that **_is _**something an evil faerie would do," Maleficent responded. "Perhaps I will take you upon the kitchen table? Or perhaps out in the garden among the flowers? Maybe even within the room your aunts occupy, with them asleep in bed, while I take up upon the floor?"

"The possibilities are endless for one as evil as I." Her words, succeeding in leaving, Aurora speechless.

Perfect. "Now, run along my precious Beastie," Maleficent encouraged, planting a final kiss upon the young woman's lips, before the magic filling the space suddenly departed. The faerie was gone leaving Aurora alone.

And, as Aurora descended the stairs she didn't know whether to fear their next encounter or eagerly await it.

* * *

><p><strong>An2: I am so excited about Dragon Age: Inquisition coming out on the 18th you just don't understand! Like I am literally trying to crunch out as many chapters as I possibly can for you guys between now and then. ****If you're apart of the psn network add me: AlphaRize_1 and we can totally game together sometime :)**

**As for a confession, not sure if I mentioned this before, but, whenever I envision Aurora, I don't see Elle Fanning, I see the original Aurora instead which just works better for me :/**

**And as always don't forget to review!**


End file.
